Masquerade
by unconsciousmelody14
Summary: Rin was innocent during his first few weeks of school at True Cross Academy. He was wildly in love with Bon but everything could change if Rin's enemy, Akira (a.k.a pidgeon killer) lets it slip to Bon that Rin is the son of Satan. Will Bon be afraid of him or will he forgive him? And what exactly does Akira want with Rin?


This is my first fanfic so go easy on me okay? I hope you guys enjoy the following story and if you find anything I need to improve on, just tell me about it. I'm all ears!

* * *

Rin was getting bored with just sitting at his desk. He had just arrived at True Cross Academy that morning. Imagine his shock when Yukio walked into his exorcism class and anounced himself as their teacher. Even worse though, was the fact that he had to live in an abandoned dorm, alone, with his brother. Despite how much he wanted to move dorms, he understood why this had to happen. It was so that nobody would find out that he was the son of satan. He still wasnt very skilled at controlling his blue flames, that was why he carried the kurikara, his demon blade from Gehenna. This blade couldnt hide his flames if he got pissed off though. In his boredom, he started drumming his fingers on the top of his desk. He jumped when the person sitting behind him smacked him upside the back of his head.

"Ouch," he yelled as he turned to face his attacker and punch he shit outta him when he stopped, fist in midair. The guy was extremely hot, especially his defined face, brown hair ,which had a cute blonde streak right down the middle, and his cross earrings. He mentally slapped himself. He wasn't gay so why was he thinking that sort of thing?

His thoughts were interrupted when the guy casually stated, "Don't raise your fist at me or," his voice got louder,"I'll beat the shit out of you!" His friend with the pink hair grabbed both his fists and forced him into his seat. "Now now, don't start any fights. You can't get expelled this year or you won't ever get back in again...," he warned the teen. "It's okay, we can continue this after school hours at my dorm. What's your name? I need it to call you out after school to "invite" you over," Rin smirked, hardly able to contain his laughter. "My name is Bon Suguro, don't forget it," the teen laughed as the bell rang for class to start. Rin couldn't help but think that the teen had the sexiest name in the whole world. Again, he mentally slapped himself. What was going on with him, he had never even had an interest in girls ,let alone guys, before now. Ugh, he needed a nap really bad, so he fell asleep only to be woken up with a rolled up newspaper to the head. He snarled at his brother and sat up just as the dismissal bell rang and everyone left the room. Rin stayed back to question his brother about some things. "First of all, why are you teaching? Exorcism at that! You're not even a full exorcist yet!," he complained. "I am a full exorcist. I became such when I was seven. I started my training when i was two, when my older brother infected me with temptaint and I started to see demons, all because you bit me...," Yukio paused when he saw the tears in Rin's eyes, " w-what's wrong?"

Rin lifted his head as the first tear fell. "My own brother was in on the secret that was kept from me my entire life! Nobody deemed it necessary to tell me that i was a monster," his tears were overflowing now and he continued, "I kept telling myself that if Yukio knew, he would help me out and tell me what was going on, why i was acting like this, why nobody ever cared about me. I trusted you to be there for me when nobody else was!," he cried. He was just about to run out of the room when he heard a crash from behind where Yukio was standing. He ran over to Yukio and asked," what was that?" Yukio looked at him. "It was a hobgoblin, nasty little creatures, i believe you've seen one before it was teasing that little girl with he scarf," Yukio answered. So that was what it was.

Yukio turned his gun towards Rin, "People will always hate you and fear you if they find out who you are. Be prepared nii-san," Yukio warned," every exorcist alive wants to kill you for what your father did on the Blue Night. He destroyed everything and killed many innocent people. Not to mention you yourself killed our highest ranking exorcist, Father Fujimoto..." So Yukio believed that too. "Satan is not my father any more than he is yours, and i didn't kill father Fujimoto, he was like a real father to me. I wouldn't ever have done that to him," Rin argued. "No Rin, you did kill him. You disobeyed him and he died protecting you from just one of the many demons hunting you down! You may not have taken his life, but you did cause his death," Yukio replied, his eyes cast downwards in an attempt to hide his own tears. " If it will make you feel better, Yukio, then shoot me...," he said unsheathing the kurikara and pointing it at his brother as he burst into blue flames and his eyes opened wider, "SHOOT ME, " he yelled as he ran and sidestepped his brother to strike down a giant hobgoblin that was about to attack Yukio.

Yukio looked at his older brother with a mixture of fear and shock. Rin re-sheathed his sword and backed away from Yukio, who just stared at him in disbelief. "Don't insult me, i would never bare my sword at my own brother," Rin scoffed as Yukio replaced his gun in it's holster. "Fine, i'll see you later, you'll be late for class if you don't go now," Yukio sighed as Rin looked at his watch. "Holy shit!," he exclaimed as he ran down the hallway and exited with the special key.

After three minutes he realized he was lost. He looked at the escalators and tried to figure out where he was. He lost his train of thought when someone bumped into him. "Hey watch where you're...Bon? Why are you here?," he asked curiously as he started blushing. "I go to school here, you? Ha, get up moron," he said as he held out is hand. Despite his building anger at being called a moron by this guy, he hesitated then took his hand and stood up. His hand was so warm, not hot, but, Rin didn't know how to explain it. It felt nice just to touch his hand. He blushed and turned his face away, "Are you gonna let go? Or do you want to walk like this?," Bon asked, seemingly sincere, as he looked at their entwined fingers. Rin jumped and replied, " I don't care, whichever you prefer, it doesn't matter. Bon started walking, pulling Rin close behind by their still joined hands. He couldn't deny it anymore, he was extremely attracted to Bon. He was gay.

"Are you lost?," Bon asked as Rin nodded, still blushing from Bon's decision, "Me too. I can't remember where my next class is, it's algebra." That was the same class Rin was in. He giggled. "what's so funny?," Bon asked with a smile playing across his lips. "Nothing, I just find it ironic that we have the same schedule," Rin replied waving the stolen schedule in Bon's face. " Hey, give that back! I need that!," Bon yelled playfully. The bell rang and the two were now late for class. Bon pulled out a map and the two teens looked over it together. They didn't realize how close they were until their teacher yelled at them, "hey, lovebirds, get into class this instant!" Both boys jumped and their heads collided. Their lips met and Rin quickly pulled away. "We are NOT lovebirds," Bon corrected the teacher as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and dragged Rin into the classroom.

The rest of the day was hell for Rin. Turns out that Bon was in every one of his classes except English, his worst subject. It didn't help that in sixth period, their last class together, Bon had passed him a note.

_Rin,_

_Instead of the fight after school at your dorm, meet me by the grove of cherry trees. I need to tell you something._

_Bon_

_P.S. I can't wait!_

Rin was so excited, what could Bon want to tell him? Secretly, he wished that Bon would tell him that he had a crush on him and wanted to date him. The next class seemed to go by so slowly because it was the only class that he didn't get to see Bon, turns out he is fluent in English and doesn't have to take that class. Instead he is in Speech classes. The bell rang and Rin bolted out of class. He loved how cute the sloppily drawn maps that the teen drew were. He read the crappy drawing of a map with ease and rushed to where he was sure that Bon was waiting for him. He really was in love with the teen.

* * *

Melody: ha! I told you I could do it!

Rin: *claps sarcastically* Bravo.

Melody: hey, a little less venom would be appreciated, Rin. *stares at the demon*

Bon: what did you expect melody? you made us both gay in his fan fic. Not to mention you're actually a guy...

Melody: got a problem with that? *glares at both teens*

Bon: not me, in fact, i'd like to encourage it. Rin doesn't share my opinion, however.

Melody: don't worry, i will help you change that. *hears Rin shudder, laughs like a villain, and turns off the laptop camera*


End file.
